Particularly in the case of thin-wall (housing) parts, for example for ultrabooks, smartphones or smartbooks, a low melt viscosity is required in order that components having a uniform wall thickness can be achieved. Further fields of application in which good flowabilities are required are in the automotive sector (for example headlamp covers, visors, optical fibre systems), in the electrics and electronics sector (lighting components, housing parts, covers, smart meter applications).
Bisphenol A diphosphate (BDP) is conventionally used for flow improvement, in amounts of up to more than 10 wt % in order to achieve the desired effect. However, this markedly reduces heat resistance. This effect is described, for example, in JP201178889 and WO 2015135958.
DE102010002856 describes the use of isosorbitol esters as plasticizers in laminated panes.
US20120178858 discloses an isosorbitol-containing plasticized starch.
However, there is no pointer to the effect of small amounts of isosorbide diesters on the rheological and optical properties of polycarbonates.
The prior art does not give the person skilled in the art any pointer as to how flowability and simultaneously the optical properties of polycarbonate compositions can be improved with virtually the same heat resistance.
The problem addressed was therefore that of finding compositions comprising aromatic polycarbonate compositions which have improved optical properties and simultaneously improved flowability combined with virtually the same heat resistance.